Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-6+z)-(-8z+10)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-6+z}{)} - (-8z+10) $ $ {-12+2z} - (-8z+10) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -12+2z {-1(}\gray{-8z+10}{)} $ $ -12+2z + {8z-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2z + 8z} {-12 - 10}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {10z} {-12 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10z} {-22}$ The simplified expression is $10z-22$